robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Adventures (IlIll)
Pokemon Adventures is a game by IIIII and Barcode Labs , created on October 9, 2011. The game is mainly based on the Pokemon apple show, hence the name of the game. is the For information you can visit the wiki, Pokemon Adventures Gameplay The game starts off in a main menu screen where players can choose to create a new game or load an existing game. They will then be teleported to the Pokémon world, where players can battle against wild Pokémon that they find, such as Rattata, Caterpie etc. Players can also visit Professor Oak at the Lab and Nurse Joy at the PokeCenter in order to restore the Pokémon in their party's health. Now Gone Raritys Types of Raritys (Common) (Uncommon) (Rare) (Super Rare) (Event) (Legend) (Day) (Night) (Light Switch: On) (Light Switch: Off) Pokemon Raritys 'Route 1' Ponyta (Day) (Uncommon) Sentret (Day) (Common) Pidgey (Common) Rattata (Common) 'Route 2' Caterpie (Day) (Common) Weedle (Day) (Common) Metapod (Day) (Common) Kakuna (Day) (Common) Pidgey (Day) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Uncommon) Hoothoot (Night) (Event) (Event) 'Viridian Forest' Pikachu (Uncommon) Weedle (Common) Caterpie(Common) Kakuna (Uncommon) Metapod (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) (Night) (common) 'Pewter City' Pidgey (Day)(Common) Rattata (Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Geodude (Day) (Rare) Sandshrew (Day) (Rare) Mew (Legend) 'Zubat Cave' Onix (Night) (Rare) Rhyhorn (Day) (Uncommon) Zubat (Common) Geodude (Day) (Uncommon) Diglett (Day) (Common) Paras (Night) (Uncommon) Sneasel (Night) (Rare) 'Lapras Cove' Lapras (Rare) Spheal (Common) Sneasel (Rare) Delibird (Uncommon) Swinub (Common) Shellder (Night) (Rare) Geodude (Day) (Uncommon) Absol (Night) (Rare] 'Route 3' Oddish (Day) (Common) Butterfree (Day) (Common) Beedrill (Day) (Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Vulpix (Uncommon) Zubat (Night) (Common) Noctowl (Night) (Rare) Raticate (Uncommon) Yanma (Rare) Psyduck (Rare) Mightyena (Night) (Rare) 'The Mysterious Lake' Oddish (Day) (Common) Pidgeotto (Day) (Super Rare) Surskit (Uncommon) Pikachu (Uncommon) Rattata (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) (Night) (Rare) 'Barcode's Field' Bellsprout (Day) (Common) Paras (Common) Vulpix (Day) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) Oddish (Day) (Common) Rattata (Day) (Common) Zubat (Night) (Common) Corsola (Night) (Super Rare) Masquerain (Rare) Celebi (Event) (Legend) Strikethrough text: The Pokemon that appears during Celebi event at the flower bushes (The bushes that reads: ILILL), but the Pokemon is no longer available. Route 4 (Common) (Uncommon) (Day)(Common) (Day) (Uncommon) (Day) (Common) (Night) (Rare) (Night) (Common) (Day) (Rare) (Day) (Uncommon) 'Sewers' Rattata (Common) Paras (Common) Furret (Uncommon) (Light Switch: On) Koffing (Common) Wooper (Common) Ghastly (Uncommon) (Night) (Light Switch: Off) Haunter (Rare) (Night) (Light Switch: Off) Misdreavus (Uncommon) (Night) (Light Switch: Off) Duskull (Uncommon) (Night) (Light Switch: Off) Shuppet (Rare) (Night) (Light Switch: Off) Wooper (Common) Shroomish (Rare) Skourpi (Common) Carnivine (Uncommon) Event list 'Celebi' (Event) (Barcode's field) (Common) ☀(Day) (Level 100) 'Mew' (EventDay) ' '(Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, 3 levels stronger than your pokemon level) 'Halloween Event' Halloween Event (Event) (Ghost-type pokemons) (Night) (Anywhere on the map) (Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, 5-15 level weaker than your pokemon level) '5 Million Visits Event' 'Shiny + Double Exp' Shiny Event (Event) (Shiny rate changes from 1/5000 to 1/200 + Double EXP) (Part 1 of 5 million visits event) 'A New Trainer / Piper' Piper Event (Event) (The Piper is a criminal wanted by Officer Jenny. ) (Part 2 and part 3 of 5 million visits event) (Anywhere on the map) (Badge) -The Piper is a strong trainer (Depends on your pokemon level, 4-14 level above you). He spawns once per 5 minutes. He commonly spawn at lapras cove and uncommonly spawn at Barcode's Field, Route 2, and Pallet Town. When he's defeated, he drops a flute that the player can then pick up. This flute is an item usable in Part 3 of the 5 million visits event. Tips: It's better to buy potions if your Pokemon are level 15-35 (Your team), If your Pokemon are level 35+, you need a strategy to battle him (like finding his Pokemon's weakness), and it's unnecessary to buy potions. There is a chance you can beat him with low level Pokemon, but its too hard. Snorlax Snorlax (Event) (Needed Piper Flute) (Snorlax spawns by Miss Piper at Route 2, it seems Miss Piper has unlimited Snorlax) (Route 2) (Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, it is 0-11 level stronger than your pokemon) You can encounter more Snorlax in the grass after battling the sleeping one (You need to use the flute), you must send out your Pokemon while battling the sleeping one then put back your pokemon, they will appear in the grass (Only at Route 2). If you battle the sleeping Snorlax at daytime, the effect will be gone when its Night in-game time. If you battle the sleeping Snorlax at Night, the effect will be gone when its Day in-game time. 'Eevee' (Event) (Part 4 of 5 Million Visits) (Route 2) Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny had been freed by Brock Obama, but Mrs Piper got Brock Obama and knocked him out, Mrs.Piper left with the truck followed by Eevees. Some Eevees are still there, The Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny give players free level 5 Eevee inside a Premier Ball. 'Trainer's Pokémon' NPCs You need to click the NPCs to talk with them. 'Pallet Town' Professor Oak : Heals Pokémon 'Viridian City' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sells Items and pokemon Route 2 Tina : Informs player what she watched Entrepreneurial Noob : Nothing Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny: Gives free Eevees. 'Pewter City' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sells Items IlIllduck : Re-learn Pokémon moves 'Lapras Cove' Officer : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Ice Rock : Evolves a Eevee to a Glaceon if a Eevee has touched it 'Barcode's Field' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Mossy Rock : Evolves a Eevee to a Leafeon if a Eevee touched it Lemondrop City Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Professor Lemon: Sells evolution stones Pipers: Sells Additional Eevees 'Shop Items' Tix / Robux items can be purcashed at the Mobile Mart, Click the "Bag" menu, and then click "SHOP NOW!". To buy with Pokedollars (In-game money), go to the PokéCenter and go upstairs and Click the Shop Owner. You can only buy the Pipers Flute at Entrepreneurial Noob at Route 2. The strike-throughed sentence was an event that finished and can no longer be accessed. There is 1/500 chance you can find any items (Including evolutionary stones, potions, PokéBalls, etc.) (excluding Pipers Flute, Master Ball) 'Pokémon Evolutions' Evolvable Pokemon How to Evolve a Pokemon? 'Pokémon Moves' Desc. : s = stamina used 'Help' 'How Do You Battle?' Click a Pokeball/Ultraball/Greatball/Masterball on the left side of the screen. A Pokémon GUI with it's moves will appear. After its there, Click the wild/foe's Pokémon or click "NW" to make your Pokémon follow that Pokémon. Select and click the move of your Pokémon, and then your Pokemon should be attacking your foe. Click Jump to avoid some moves. You will get some exp by defeating a pokemon, the max level is 55. To turn on Pvp, Click "PvP is OFF" and the text will change into "PvP is ON", You can attack someone's pokémon if their PvP is turned on. You will not get any exp from battling by PvP. 'How Do You Save The Game?' At the up side of the screen, You will see some of the Menu, Click the "Save" Menu. And then you will see a GUI appear at the center of your screen. Click Save and then a red-colored GUI will appear with text saying "Progress has been SAVED!" To close the GUI, click the "Save" Menu again. 'How Do You Evolve a Pokémon?' To evolve a Pokémon, send out your Pokémon and then click Evolve (Only appears if your Pokemon is above or at the level required to evolve Click to check the Evolutions ) After that a GUI will appear above the battle GUI. Click the Pokémon icon to evolve your Pokémon. Then the text above your pokemon will appear saying "(Pokémon's name) is evolving" and then your Pokemon will turn into its evolved form. 'How to Store/Release/Get Pokémon from the PC?' Go to the nearest Pokecenter. On the right side of the Nurse Joy, you will see a PC. Click the PC and then click Party Pokémon (Below the boxes). Click the Pokémon you want to Store, and then click deposit (On the right side). To get it back, click Box Pokémon, and then click the Pokémon you want to get to your party, and then click Withdraw. There is 1 Box / 36 Pokemon boxes in the PC for your Pokémon. If you want the 2nd box you need to buy it with R$, click here for box expansion, it have the same function of box 1 but the box has a goldish color. To release Pokémon, click the Pokémon you want to release, then click release on the right side (Next to Deposit/Withdraw) and then click Yes. Your Pokémon should be gone/released. Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games featured on the ROBLOX Blog Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges Category:Pokemon